


Kinktober day 19: Public, Formal wear.

by caravaggiosbrushes



Series: ♡ Kinktober 2019 ♡ [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Credence Barebone Lives, Credence is a hottie, Drunken Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Gay, Gay Sex, Good Original Percival Graves, Kink Meme, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Neck Kissing, POV Original Percival Graves, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Smut, Suit Kink, Suits, formal wear
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravaggiosbrushes/pseuds/caravaggiosbrushes
Summary: Written for kinktober Day 19.Public(kind of) |Formal Wear| Straitjacket | Cock-Warming-Se c’è una cosa che Percival Graves sopporta poco, sono le cene di lavoro.





	Kinktober day 19: Public, Formal wear.

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN. IT’S NOT MY FAULT IF MY FANFICS KEEP GETTING OUT OF MY CONTROL.
> 
> This is part of my [kinktober 2019 challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865299/chapters/49596110), but I decided to post it separately, because:
> 
> -it’s so much longer than any other entry I did for the challenge
> 
> -I really like it!
> 
> -& I hope you’re gonna like it too!
> 
> Enjoy!

Se c’è una cosa che Percival Graves sopporta poco, sono le cene di lavoro.

Dopo anni che le frequenta ha imparato che per riuscire ad arrivare a fine serata deve avere sempre un bicchiere di qualcosa di alcolico tra le mani e sperare di incontrare qualcuno di interessante, che lo aiuti a passare il tempo fino al momento in cui sarà socialmente accettabile andarsene.

Percival è un uomo pragmatico, attivo, a cui non piace essere costretto a perdere tempo, e queste cene sono la quintessenza di quello che gli fa perdere la pazienza. Purtroppo, essere un membro di spicco del MACUSA non gli permette di saltare nemmeno uno di questi eventi e ogni volta è costretto a parteciparvi.

Questa volta la cena si tiene in un castello di proprietà del governo. Non capisce che bisogno ci sia di occupare _un intero castello _per un’occasione tanto sciocca, ma decide saggiamente di non domandarselo e soprattutto non indagare in merito.

Una volta entrato indossa il suo miglior sorriso e saluta chiunque lo fermi, fermando a sua volta chi non lo nota, ma è bene che lo faccia. Lavorare nel suo campo richiede di mantenere quanti più contatti possibile con chiunque, perché tutti potrebbero tornare utili, un giorno.

Così, drink alla mano e sorriso disponibile sul viso, Percival si aggira per i saloni del castello, sontuosamente decorato con candele fluttianti di diverse forme e dimensioni, festoni e panneggi baroccheggianti.

Ha deciso di passare il tempo che precede la cena ad esplorare lo spazio, per evitare di bloccarsi in conversazioni poco interessanti, quando la voce di Tina Goldstein attira la sua attenzione. Si volta per salutarla, ma nota un’altra figura al suo fianco.

Credence Barebone è seminascosto dalla donna, ma questo non impedisce a Percival di ammirare ciò che ne intravede, rimanendo totalmente senza fiato.

Credence ha una posa rilassata, anche se ancora si nasconde dietro a Goldstein, probabilmente a disagio in un ambiente dove non conosce nessuno; tuttavia non ha la testa incassata nelle spalle, ma anzi si guarda attorno con uno sguardo curioso e quasi totalmente sicuro. Indossa un completo elegante, _davvero_elegante, non come quei vestiti sdruciti e consunti, dalle linee dure, con cui Percival l’ha conosciuto, che rendevano il suo viso ancora più tagliente. Indossa un completo verde smeraldo, pantaloni e giacca coordinati e Percival si rende conto di non averlo mai visto così ben vestito, prima. ‘_Incantevole’_, è l’unico aggettivo che gli sembra adatto a descriverlo, perché si sente letteralmente sotto al suo incantesimo, sicuramente anche a causa della camicia bianca che indossa, _semitrasparente_, il cervello di Percival smette di funzionare e non riesce a staccare gli occhi dal suo petto-

“Mr. Graves.” La voce di Tina lo risveglia, anche se la sua mente sembra rallentata, come se Credence avesse davvero lanciato un _Confundus _su di lui, “Buonasera, ancora non l’avevo vista.”

Credence si sposta al fianco di Tina, non più dietro, così Percival può guardarlo davvero e sì, ‘incantevole’ è l’unico aggettivo che gli si addice, questa sera.

“Buonasera, Goldstein.” Sorride educatamente, anche se la guarda per meno di un attimo prima che la sua attenzione si fissi di nuovo sul ragazzo, “Buonasera, Credence. Non sapevo saresti stato presente questa sera.”

“Mr. Graves.” Credence alza lo sguardo su di lui, finalmente, e Percival nota che i suoi occhi sono leggermente sottolineati di nero, come se si fosse _truccato_. È talmente leggero che non può esserne sicuro, ma gli fa tremare la presa sul bicchiere.

“Credence è stato invitato dalla Presidentessa, in quanto nuovo membro della società. È stata un’aggiunta dell’ultimo minuto.” Spiega Goldstein, “Pensavo ne fosse al corrente.”

“No, a dire il vero, ma è una piacevole sorpresa.” Il sorriso che gli rivolge è del tutto reale, non ha bisogno di fingere, “Anche se queste serate possono essere un po’ una noia, a volte, ma spero che per qualcuno di giovane ed entusiasta come te non sarà un problema.”

“È tutto meraviglioso.” Si affretta a dire Credence, con gli occhi che scintillano, guardandosi intorno, “È bellissimo, non credo mi annoierò, Mr. Graves.”

“Me lo auguro.” Percival lo guarda con un sorriso e poi si scusa, accarezzandolo sul braccio per salutarlo, -e le sue guance si colorano di un rosso appena accennato, o è una sua impressione?- perché se sta un minuto di più in presenza di Credence Barebone in abito elegante con quella dannata camicia traslucida potrebbe non rispondere delle proprie azioni e questo non è proprio il luogo adatto perché ciò accada.

Tuttavia, solo qualche minuto più tardi, mentre Percival sta finendo il proprio drink, aggirandosi in un salone che ancora non aveva percorso, nota il ragazzo intento ad ammirare i quadri alle pareti, con un’espressione di totale meraviglia, con quelle labbra meravigliose dischiuse e un sorriso divertito che gli illumina il viso, mentre il personaggio di un dipinto sembra intento a raccontargli qualcosa.

Percival è tentato di rimanere a guardarlo ancora un momento, ma poi decide di cogliere l’occasione al volo, ora che Credence sembra essere solo.

“Cosa ti sta dicendo?” Chiede, facendolo sobbalzare, probabilmente non si era accorto di lui.

“Mr. Graves.” Esclama con un sorriso.

Da quando il verde smeraldo gli sta così bene addosso? E soprattutto, _perché _Percival non ne era al corrente?

“Perdonami, non volevo spaventarti.”

“No! Nessun problema, non mi ha spaventato.” Si affretta, modendosi poi il labbro. Guarda il personaggio del quadro e sorride, “Mr. Rockefeller mi stava raccontando di- di qualcuno che ha conosciuto quand’era giovane.”

Al che il suddetto Mr. Rockefeller scoppia a ridere, “Il ragazzo intende ‘conosciuto’ nel senso biblico del termine, mio caro. Eravamo ad una festa simile a questa, ho passato una notte di fuoco con una meravigliosa-“

“Abbiamo capito, la ringrazio.” Percival lo ferma gentilmente, perché Credence è diventato bordeaux.

“Non imbarazzarti, ragazzo! È stato molto salutare-“

“La ringrazio.” Ripete Percival, interrompendolo di nuovo con un sorriso finto. Prende gentilmente Credence per il braccio, allontanandolo dal quadro molesto, “Perdonalo. A volte la noia di rimanere in una cornice per secoli ha il sopravvento e appena trovano un interlocutore si perdono a raccontare qualsiasi cosa, senza badare allo stato d’animo dell’altra persona.”

Credence ha ancora le guance leggermente colorate. Scuote la testa, “Non è colpa sua. Ma la ringrazio per avergli… Gentilmente suggerito di smetterla.” Sorride.

“Figurati, era mio dovere salvarti.” Lo dice per alleggerire la tensione, anche se sotto sotto lo intende davvero. Credence si apre in un sorriso e abbassa lo sguardo.

“Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere? Temo manchi ancora molto a che la cena sia servita.” Non sa se Credence beva, ma qualcosa gli fa desiderare ardentemente di vederlo sciolto dall’alcol.

Sembra stia per rifiutare, già con un’espressione di scusa sul viso, ma poi scuote appena la testa e gli rivolge uno sguardo deciso, seppure un po’ agitato, “La ringrazio, mi piacerebbe.”

Percival sorride soddisfatto e si scusa per andare a recuperare il drink. Torna con due flute di champagne e trova Credence di nuovo intento ad ammirare qualcosa, questa volta una teca di vetro contenente svariati oggetti magici, che probabimente non ha mai visto prima.

“Ti sei tenuto ben lontano da altri quadri, saggia scelta.” Esordisce con un sorriso e questa volta Credence non sobbalza, ma anzi si volta verso di lui con una risata leggera.

“Non volevo rischiare un’altra esperienza, non sapevo se sarebbe stato disposto a salvarmi di nuovo.” Prende il suo bicchiere e le loro dita di sfiorano per un momento.

“Lo sono sempre.” Ribatte Percival, con appena più intenzione di quanto era probabilmente richiesta.

Credence sembra non sapere cosa rispondere, così va di nuovo in suo aiuto, spostando l’attenzione su qualcosa di più leggero.

“Coraggio provalo, sono curioso di sapere cosa ne pensi.” Indica il suo bicchiere.

Annuisce e ne prende un lungo sorso, un po’ _troppo_lungo, infatti non riesce a nascondere l’espressione di sorpresa e fastidio, “È buono.” Dice quando riesce a parlare di nuovo, con voce strozzata.

“Lo è, ma la prossima volta prova a sorseggiarlo.” Suggerisce con un sorriso, facendolo arrossire, “O lascialo se non ti piace, posso prenderti qualcosa di diverso.”

Questa volta Credence prende un piccolo sorso, guardandolo oltre il bordo del bicchiere e Percival sente molto più caldo di quanto dovrebbe.

“Così, Mr. Graves?” Chiede, angelico.

“Perfetto.”

Credence gli regala un sorriso così aperto e genuino che solo poche altre volte gli ha visto sul viso (può contarle su una mano sola).

Percival finisce a spiegargli cosa sono tutti quegli oggetti nella teca che tanto stava ammirando, uno ad uno, e Credence prima si scusa (“Mr. Graves, non voglio farle perdere tempo con queste cose stupide, mi perdoni.”) ma dopo che l’ha rassicurato più volte finisce con l’ascoltarlo avidamente e Percival potrebbe vivere così, totalmente immerso nella sua attenzione.

“E quello a cosa serve?” Domanda di nuovo Credence, con gli occhi che brillano e lo sguardo su di lui, nemmeno sull’oggetto in questione. Percival gli racconta tutto quello che sa a riguardo, senza accorgersi del tempo che passa e nemmeno del bicchiere di Credence che si è svuotato.

“Uhm.” Dice il ragazzo, dopo un momento di silenzio, “Credo che l’alcol stia facendo effetto.”

Ha un’espressione lievemente corrucciata, adorabile, e le labbra bagnate di saliva perché continua a leccarsele. Prima che Percival possa rispodere, Credence si sta aprendo due bottoni della camicia e lui non riesce a staccare gli occhi dalle sue mani e da quella porzione di pelle pallida sul collo e riesce a intravedere la peluria che gli copre il petto, attraverso la camicia traslucida e-

“Mr. Graves?”

“Forse non avrei dovuto farti bere.” Dice, tanto per dire qualcosa, cercando di smettere di fissarlo, “Stai bene?”

“Sì, ho solo un po’ caldo.” Dice, divertito, “Non credo di essere mai stato meglio.”

“In tal caso ne sono felice.” Dice, e poi, probabilmente perché è già al suo secondo drink, aggiunge: “Scommetto che è stata Queenie Goldstein a vestirti così.”

“Come lo sa?” Fa un’espressione di totale meraviglia, come se Percival gli avesse appena letto nel pensiero.

“Perché quella donna ha un talento naturale nell’indovinare alla perfezione cosa sta meglio ad una persona.”

Credence apre la bocca per parlare, ma gli ci vuole un attimo, “Pensa che stia bene? Vestito così?”

“Credence, penso che chiunque con una vista funzionante lo pensi.” Dice con un sorriso, “Dire che ci stai bene è un eufemismo.”

“Oh.” Dice, e le labbra gli rimangono dischiuse attorno alla ‘o’. Percival vorrebbe sentirle attorno a sé. Credence fa un’espressione confusa e aggiunge: “Cos’è un eufemismo?”

Come fa una persona ad essere così dolce e al contempo così attraente?

“È quando fai un’affermazione che attenua quello che intendi davvero.” Spiega.

“Oh.” Ripete Credence, “E se non dovesse attenuare quello che intende davvero, cosa direbbe?”

Percival non dovrebbe rispondere, no davvero. Gli basterebbe buttarla sul ridere, o distrarlo e non avrebbe motivo di rispondere.

Invece gli si avvicina e lo fa, più sincero che mai.

“Direi che sei un uomo estremamente attraente, il più attraente qui dentro, senza ombra di dubbio.” Dice, molto lentamente, con tono calcolato, “E che ti penso fin troppo spesso.”

Credence abbassa il viso, ma non riesce a nascondere il sorriso enorme e incredulo.

È così tentato ti accarezzarlo sulla guancia.

“Lo pensa davvero?” Chiede dopo un po’, con lo sguardo che passa velocemente da Percival a qualsiasi altra cosa, per poi tornare di nuovo su di lui.

“Te l’ho detto: sì.” Ripete, poi prende la sua mano libera, se la porta alle labbra e lascia un bacio sul dorso, senza rompere il contatto visivo. Riesce a sentire il battito impazzito del cuore di Credence nel polso. “Mi credi?”

“Io…” Credence sembra voler fare dieci cose tutte insieme: si sporge verso di lui, ma poi si scosta più indietro, apre la bocca per parlare, ma di nuovo non ne esce nulla. Non toglie mai la mano da quelle di Percival, “Io vorrei un altro di questi.”

Alza il bicchiere vuoto e Percival si sente ridicolo ad essersi esposto così _a Credence Barebone_, dio, come ha potuto pensare che avrebbe potuto essere interessato a lui, o ricambiare anche solo un decimo di tutto quello che Percival prova nei suoi confronti? È un ragazzo giovane, brillante e attraente e Percival non può essere altro che un mentore per lui, figurarsi-

“E poi vorrei essere io a darle un bacio.”

Il suo divagare viene brutalmente interrotto da quell’unica frase.

Credence lo sta guardando con gli occhi lucidi per l’alcol, con uno sguardo sempre più agitato- no, non agitato: impaziente. “Come lei ha fatto con me.”

Percival accarezza la sua mano, “Temo che se mi baciassi non risponderei più delle mie azioni.”

“E se fosse quello che voglio?”

In un attimo, sa cosa fare: “Quando esci da questo salone trovi uno scalone sulla destra. Sali, percorri il corridoio fino a metà circa, lì dovresti trovare una stanza con dentro un po’ di tutto, adibita a ripostiglio. Aspettami lì.”

Credence sgrana gli occhi, si lecca le labbra e annuisce. Con un ultimo sguardo si volta, dirigendosi dove gli ha indicato.

Percival si comporta come solitamente fa quando si trova in una situazione in cui deve muoversi in fretta: smette di pensare ai pro e ai contro, chiude tutti i pensieri in uno scomparto ben chiuso, e agisce.

Trova altri due flute di champagne in un attimo e quasi sale i gradini a due a due. Si deve imporre di andare con calma per non destare attenzione.

Quando raggiunge la stanza –fare un giro di esplorazione nel castello si è rivelato molto utile,- trova la porta socchiusa e gli basta appoggiarsi con una spalla per aprirla. La richiude dietro di sé con la magia.

Credence è seduto su una cassapanca e scatta in piedi appena lo vede. Ha un sorriso timido sul viso e rimane fermo dov’è.

“Questo è per te.” Gli porge il bicchiere.

“La ringrazio, Mr. Graves.” Sussurra, prendendo un sorso.

“Ti sei ricordato di sorseggiarlo.” Sorride, “Bravo ragazzo.”

Credence gli rivolge uno sguardo da cui si sente immobilizzare, “Mi ricordo tutto quello che mi dice.”

“Sì?”

Annuisce e prende un altro sorso, “Questo…” Gesticola tra loro, “Non l’ho deciso ora, non è per l’alcol. C’è da sempre.”

Forse sta sognando.

Manda giù tutto il contenuto del suo flute e Credence ride appena, “La regola del sorseggiare vale solo per me?”

“Perdonami, ma aspettare di baciarti è una tortura troppo grande, devo sopportarla in qualche modo.”

Riesce a sentire il suo respiro bloccarsi, nel silenzio della stanza. Il vociare concitato del piano di sotto arriva da lontano, ovattato dalle pareti e dall’effetto dell’alcol.

Credence lo imita, mandando giù lo champagne rimasto in un unico sorso, poi prende il bicchiere di Percival e li poggia entrambi su un tavolino.

Torna da lui, alza le mani ai lati del suo viso e distantemente Percival pensa che dovrebbe essere lui quello che prende l’iniziativa, quello che lo guida, ma non riesce a fare altro che guardarlo in silenzio, ammirandolo da così vicino: il profilo inusuale del suo naso e il neo sul lato; lo sguardo sincero, venato di decisione e agitazione, insieme; le sue labbra meravigliose, che riempiono i sogni di Percival ormai da mesi.

Credence lo bacia con così tanta attenzione che lo farebbe ridere se non gli togliesse completamente il fiato.

È un bacio casto, senza lingua, che dura solo un momento, ma li lascia aggrappati uno all’altro, tremanti.

“È il mio turno, ora.” Sussurra Percival sulle sue labbra e Credence annuisce immediatamente.

Gli mette una mano su un fianco, lo fa spostare seduto sulla cassapanca e senza bisogno di dire nulla Credence apre le ginocchia per farlo stare in mezzo, in piedi.

Questo bacio è l’opposto del precedente.

Percival lo bacia con rispetto e attenzione all’inizio, provando a leccargli il labbro inferiore, ma appena Credence schiude le labbra con un gemito perde il controllo.

Gli stringe le mani addosso, sulla giacca elegante, sentendo quanto è soffice ma senza registrarlo davvero, troppo sconvolto da quanto le sue labbra sono morbide. Spinge la lingua nella sua bocca ed è meraviglioso, perché Credence si sposta sul bordo della cassapanca e Percival si spinge il più vicino possibile al suo corpo, sentendo così la sua erezione meravigliosa contro lo stomaco (vuole prenderlo in bocca, farlo sdraiare al centro di un letto enorme, spogliarlo, vederlo nudo alla luce della luna e farlo venire, dargli tutto quello che nessuno mai gli ha dato prima, vuole baciarlo ovunque, poggiare le labbra su ogni centimetro del suo corpo divino per sentire le diverse intonazioni che prendono i suoi gemiti-) e Credence fa un suono nella sua bocca e si aggrappa a lui, poi cambia idea e gli toglie la giacca e Percival si scosta per guardarlo, ma Credence lo prende per la cravatta e lo bacia di nuovo e che altro può fare se non seguirlo e dargli quello che chiede?

“Mr. Graves…” Sussurra sulle sue labbra, ancora con una mano stretta attorno alla sua cravatta.

“Posso toglierti la giacca?” Prima ancora che finisca Credence se la sta spingendo giù dalle spalle, lasciandola ricadere sulla cassapanca e finalmente lo vede solo con la camicia addosso.

È indecente. Dovrà dare un aumento a Queenie Goldstein.

È così traslucida che riesce a vedere i suoi capezzoli turgidi, che praticamente lo invitano ad accarezzarlo e così fa infilando una mano sotto al tessuto, mente lo bacia sul collo, “Questa camicia… hai idea di come ci stai? Quando ti ho visto ero a tanto così dal saltarti addosso in mezzo al salone.”

Credence geme, spingendosi verso di lui, “Le piace? La indosserò al lavoro, allora.”

Sta davvero _flirtando _con lui?

“Se lo fai dovrò richiamarti nel mio ufficio.” Sussurra al suo orecchio, giocando con il suo capezzolo, “Per rimetterti in riga.”

Credence lascia ricadere la testa indietro, “Mi piacerebbe.”

Percival chiude quella fantasia meravigliosa al sicuro nella propria mente e si accosta alle sue labbra. “Ti hanno mai fatto un pompino?”

Credence fa quello che sembra un _miagolio_, e Percival quasi si sente mancare.

“No.” Risponde alla fine, con le labbra di Percival ancora sul suo collo, “Pensavo volesse il contrario? Che fossi io a…?”

Lo morde leggermente sul collo e Credence se lo porta più contro.

“Credimi, voglio anche quello.” Lo bacia dove l’ha morso, poi si scosta per guardarlo, “Una cosa non esclude l’altra. Se vuoi farlo, ne sarei più che felice, a dir poco.”

“Lo voglio.” Annuisce subito.

“Perfetto.” Lo bacia un’ultima volta, poi lo accarezza sul cavallo dei pantaloni, “Ma ora è il mio turno.”

Lo aiuta a scendere e lo tiene fermo contro la cassapanca appena è in piedi, e siccome Percival ama essere al centro dell’attenzione, scende in ginocchio senza rompere il contatto visivo.

Basta a far schiudere le sue labbra.

Non perde tempo ad accarezzarlo sul tessuto o a stuzzicarlo, non è il momento adatto; forse un’altra volta, nel suo ufficio, come ha suggerito Credence. Al momento, gli apre velocemente i pantaloni e lo tira fuori dai boxer prendendosi comunque un attimo per ammirarlo. Credence è _grande _e perfetto nella sua mano, gli fa venire l’acquolina in bocca. Non si aspettava niente di preciso, le sue fantasie erano sempre più dettagliate sulle parti di lui che conosce meglio –le sue labbra, le sue mani, l’arco del suo collo,- e che lo eccitano tanto quanto la sua erezione.

Lo lecca attorno alla punta, tenendolo fermo con una mano e guadagnando un gemito incredulo. Poi lo prende in bocca, senza perdere altro tempo, e Credence fa un altro suono urgente, mettendogli una mano nei capelli e poi togliendola subito, riportandola sul bordo della cassapanca. Adorerebbe farsi tirare i capelli, tuttavia la situazione non lo permette, ma questo non significa che non possa toccarlo. Percival lo succhia e riprende la sua mano, appoggiandosela tra la spalla e il collo, sperando capisca che ha il suo permesso.

Credence mantiene il suo sguardo e sembra una divinità, bello come Afrodite, attraente quanto Apollo.

“Mr.- Graves…” Ansima dopo poco, tra un gemito e l’altro.

Percival non ha nessuna intenzione di spostarsi, così continua a leccarlo e succhiarlo fin quando Credence si irriggidisce, portandosi una mano alla bocca per soffocare i gemiti.

Percival si scosta soltanto quando i suoi tremiti si sono calmati e la presa sulla sua spalla si allenta. Si scosta con un’ultima leccata, pulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano, stando attento che Credence lo stia guardando.

“Oh. Dio.” Mormora, suonando sfinito.

Percival si rialza e gli prende il viso tra le mani, ancora con il fiato corto, “Posso baciarti?”

Credence lo bacia senza rispondere a parole, tenendolo vicino e portando una mano tra loro, ad accarezzarlo sopra ai pantaloni eleganti, lasciando entrambi senza fiato, dovendo così dividersi.

“Mi deve spiegare come si fa.” Sussurra sulle sue labbra.

Percival si sposta contro alla cassapanca, tenendolo per mano e portandolo di fronte a sé. Credence si tiene a lui, con le gambe che tremano ancora, è adorabile. Si risistema i pantaloni e lo guarda attento.

“Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?”

Credence lo guarda negli occhi, “Mr. Graves. Non ha idea di quanto lo voglia, di quanto spesso penso a farlo. A lei.”

“Ah, dio. Va bene, d’accordo.” Lo accarezza sul lato del viso, “In ginocchio allora.”

Lancia un Incantesimo Ammortizzante per evitare che si faccia male alle ginocchia, appena Credence si abbassa. Si lecca le labbra, concentrato, e Percival non ha più pazienza a questo punto, così si apre i pantaloni con un incantesimo veloce, aiutandolo.

Credence fa un sorriso, “Lo vuole così tanto?”

Se potesse gli tirerebbe i capelli, “Non sei l’unico che ha sognato questa cosa. Questo e molto altro, forse troppo.”

Credence lo guarda con un’espressione di sorpresa, poi lo tira fuori dai boxer, con attenzione. Basta il contatto con la sua mano calda a farlo rabbrividire.

“Mi dica se sbaglio qualcosa.” Sussurra, prima di leccarlo sul lato, “Voglio farlo bene.”

Percival si morde una mano per vitare di fare rumore o venirgli in faccia.

“Bene così. Puoi leccarlo tutto così sarà più facile quando lo prendi in bocca.” Dice, con il respiro rotto. Credence obbedisce, lo lecca su tutta la lunghezza, ovunque riesce. Lo tiene fermo con una mano come Percival ha fatto con lui, e l’altra è stretta sul suo fianco. Fa un gemito leggero quando lecca una goccia di sperma dalla punta.

Percival lo accarezza sul lato del viso, “Puoi- prenderlo in bocca ora, Credence, temo non durerò molto.”

“È una cosa buona, vero?”

Sta per pregarlo di smetterla di parlare, ma Credence sceglie quel momento per prenderlo tra le labbra e Percival smette di parlare _e_di pensare. Solo dopo un po’ si ricorda che gli ha chiesto di guidarlo, anche se, deve ammettere, Credence sta andando molto bene senza indicazioni: sta provando varie cose, a muovere la lingua attorno a lui, a succhiarlo, ad accarezzarlo con la mano mentre lo tiene in bocca.

“Così.” Sussurra quando fa una cosa particolarmente piacevole con la lingua, “Bravo ragazzo.”

Questo gli causa un gemito basso che Percival sente addosso e deve chiudere un attimo gli occhi.

“Prova a succhiarlo ora-“ Non fa in tempo a finire la frase che Credence lo fa, con tutto l’impegno del mondo, “Perfetto.”

Credence lo guarda ogni tanto, come per controllare le sue reazioni. È meraviglioso e questa è probabilmente una delle serate più fortunate che Percival abbia mai passato.

“Credence,” Cerca di mantenere il tono saldo, “Sono vicino. Puoi spostarti se non vuoi ingoiare.”

Forse è il termine che ha scelto, forse il concetto stesso, sta di fatto che Credence geme senza fiato –riesce a sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle,- e rinsalda la presa sui suoi fianchi, con uno sguardo sicuro, che praticamente lo invita a venire in quella bocca perfetta.

Così fa, con un suono rotto, lasciando ricadere la testa indietro e spingendosi appena nella sua bocca. Credence è bravissimo, non si scosta e manda giù tutto, continuando poi a succhiarlo fin quando non diventa troppo e deve spostarlo gentilmente.

“Ah- va bene così. Vieni qui.” Sussurra, sentendo il pulsare del proprio cuore in tutto il corpo.

“Come sono stato? Le è piaciuto?” Chiede appena si è rimesso in piedi, con la voce leggermente roca. Percival gli prende il viso tra le mani e chiude gli occhi, poggiando la fronte contro la sua.

“Incantevole.”

Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi, ma riesce a sentire il sorriso di Credence sulle proprie labbra.

Si riveste e risistema, entrambi recuperano le rispettive giacche, e Percival lo accarezza sul petto, sopra alla camicia.

“Sei davvero affascinante.” Dice, accarezzandolo sul tessuto leggero, “Tutto quello che ho detto era vero, lo intendo veramente. Non era soltanto per portarti qui.”

Credence sorride e gli prende la mano, “Lo so. Non lo farebbe mai, Mr. Graves, non ho dubitato delle sue parole.”

Annuisce sollevato e gli sistema la giacca, lisciandola sulle sue spalle, nonostante non ci sia alcunchè da sistemare, ma vuole tenerlo lì con sé il più a lungo possibile.

“Se la tua offerta di venire nel mio ufficio è ancora valida, sappi che ne sarei più che felice. Onorato.” Dice, guardandolo, “Anche senza questa camicia. Non importa cosa indossi, sei sempre incredibilmente bello.”

Credence sembra più colpito da questa frase che da tutto quello che è successo. Si sporge e lo bacia sulla guancia, con un bacio morbido, estremamente attento.

“La ringrazio. Lo farò, ci conti.” Sorride dolcemente, “È meglio che vada ora, immagino? Così evito di attiare attenzione su di lei, se scendo da solo.”

Si sente in colpa a realizzarlo, ma probabilmente è la cosa migliore da fare.

“Temo sia meglio così.” Annuisce, “Stai bene?”

Credence ha già una mano sulla maniglia della porta. Si volta e gli rivolge un altro di quei sorrisi aperti e meravigliosi che Percival ricorda ad uno ad uno.

“Non sono mai stato meglio.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is [Credence’s suit](https://www.pinterest.it/pin/426364289721658871/?nic=1) & his shirt is something [like this](https://www.pinterest.it/pin/550635491939767495/?nic=1) (no top underneath eheh)


End file.
